Lucas Cattivo
Lucas Cattivo is a junior at Lake Ontario High and classmate of several former TDI contestants in LIFE AS AN EX-REALITY TV SHOW CONTESTANT. An occasionally gloomy and often sarcastic person, Lucas believes his intellect to be beyond that of his classmates and, in-between drama club and his shots at writing, plans to one day take over the world. Personality Lucas hates high school. That’s all there is to it. He can’t stand the yapping of teachers, the overrated fight for the high spot on the social ladder, the pressure to be “normal”, or the inane concerns of his classmates. For these reasons, he generally appears to be a rather sour person, carrying a dreary aura with him whether he means to or not. Really, though, he’s not such a bad guy – he’s just a bit too intelligent to deal with the vapid concerns of those around him, and a bit too eager to get the heck out of high school. While he waits for graduation, he bides the time by conjuring doomsday plots (one of his career plans is “Dictator of the Earth”, and he hopes to force all the idiots who worsened his high school experience into menial labor under his regime), writing (he is rarely seen without his journal and fountain pen, and often recruits his select few friends to work as underpaid editors and illustrators), and acting (he is a devoted member of the Ontario Thespian Society). Underneath the doom and gloom, he’s simply a misunderstood, brilliant professional, confident that one day the people who mocked him in high school will be his employees. He often appears to be a foil to the lighthearted Yoshi, though he appears either unaware or uncaring of this fact. Biography Early Life Lucas’ poor relationship with the rest of the world occurred very early in his life – upon his birth, his elder sister demanded his parents “put it back”. From that day on it was clear Lucas was not much like the average child and he quickly had difficulty getting along with said children. He frequently preferred solitude to having to put up with what he regarded as the inane, vapid interests and desires of his peers, and gained a love for writing and acting because it allowed him a way to safely vent. In his childhood Lucas was interested in politics and leadership, only to become disillusioned when a popular classmate with no real goals or ideas won a classroom election over him; this probably resulted in his modern desire to take over the world by force. LIFE AS AN EX-REALITY TV SHOW CONTESTANT Lucas first appears as an unnamed boy in Gwen’s homeroom, tuning out Yoshi’s chatter as he writes in his journal. He is formally introduced in chapter two, acting as a sarcastic, pessimistic foil to Yoshi’s naïve and optimistic comments. In chapter three, he appears at the start of the chapter replying sarcastically to Andrea’s complaints about Ontario weather, only to be smacked across the head with Samantha’s stolen purse by Han. He does not make an appearance in chapter four or five. Other Appearances Lucas is one of the competitors in the competition series Total Drama Fame. He arrives on the island in the middle of Katie and Sadie’s excitable squealing, yelling at them to shut up before skulking over to his fellow competitors. He later continues his role as Yoshi’s foil when both are assigned to the Killer Thespians, with Yoshi being excited by the name while Lucas rolls his eyes. He chooses to share an apartment with the equally pessimistic Noah. Lucas jumps from the plane during the challenge, but the splash Owen creates ends up knocking Lucas off-target, and he lands outside the target zone. At the elimination ceremony, he and Tyler were the bottom two; Lucas received the last golden record and, subsequently, was safe. Relationships Friends and Classmates At the beginning of EX, Lucas is already established to be part of a group of friends consisting of Christin McClean, Hannah “Han” Lotta, Samantha Clover, Yoshi Genki, and Andrea Libro. However, his pessimistic, sarcastic personality has kept him from having any significant positive interactions with them. He appears to be closest with Yoshi, as the two are in the same class and Yoshi is frequently seen talking to Lucas (though he often either tunes him out or responds with sarcasm). Antagonists Like the rest of his group, Lucas is ostracized and opposed by Heather and her cronies, Daisy Fleur and Emily Linghun. Unlike most of the rest of his friends, however, it is likely Lucas would have a conflict with them even if he was not associated with Christin, due to his general unpleasantness and clear disdain for stereotypical “popular kids”. He is also occasionally at odds with his group of friends due to his pessimism – he frequently mocks Yoshi’s naïveté, though he does not appear to notice or care; Han whacks him with a stolen purse in response to one of his sarcastic comments; and he grouchily tells Andrea “no one cares” when she is complaining about Ontario’s weather. Gallery File:Lucas Cattivo Color.JPG|Lucas' original image. File:Yoshi and Lucas Redesigns.jpg|A colored pencil redesign of Lucas. Trivia *The authoress had little reason for naming the character Lucas and continues to wonder why this name was chosen; ironically, the name is said to mean “luminous” or “light”, quite opposite to Lucas’ bitter, dreary personality. His surname, Cattivo, is Italian for “bad”. **However, it was pointed out at one point that Lucas, fittingly, shares a name with the similarly pessimistic Noah in the French version of TDI. *The text on Lucas’ shirt in his original image reads “if you’re reading this, step one of my evil plan is complete”. In his updated image, the partially obscured text reads, “Ontario Thespian Society”. *Lucas’ unpleasant personality was lessened in his rewritten profile due both to his inspiration becoming a more amicable person since the character was created, and due to said inspiration looking at his previous profile and exclaiming, “I’m not that bad, am I?!” *Lucas’ new image has him wearing a blue, unbuttoned short-sleeved shirt over a green t-shirt, and his sneakers are changed to tan boots. The former was done because the style was more popular in boys Lucas’ age than the long-sleeved shirt he wore in his previous image; the latter because the authoress recalled Lucas’ inspiration often wearing boots.